Behind Enemy Lines
by Bladewolfer
Summary: Noble Team gets their new noble, and discovers the Covenant have come to Reach. But when Six falls for his commander, what happens outside of the battlefield? Fluff, eventual smut and angst, and tragedy. Yaoi shipping. Note: I do not own the characters. (I wish I did; Carter at least)
1. Winter Contingency

"Repeat that, Noble One," Holland's voice said over the comm system. "Did you say 'Covenant'?"

"Affirmative, sir," you heard Carter say. "It's the Winter Contingency."

Holland paused a moment before saying, "May God help us."

The rest of Noble Team had gone off to the Pelican, leaving you behind. You were the newest addition to the team. You decided to wait for your new commander.

Just before, you had introduced, then sent off to Winter Contingency to find out why a relay went offline, to fix it and to take out the enemy who did it. Carter was now reporting to Noble Team's commander that it was the Covenant, not the Innies.

"_I read your file," _his voice echoed through your head, _"even the parts ONI didn't want me to. I like your skillset, but that lone wolf stuff stays behind."_

You were still going over it as he finally exited the base.

"Problem, Six?" Carter asked you.

"No sir," you said. "Was just making sure you were still alive. You take too long."

"I have to," he said, shrugging. "I need to report to the headquarters." Then he gave you a slight glare. "You have a bit of an attitude."

You remained silent. You might have just ruined any chances...

He started off towards the Pelican. "You coming or what?"

You ran after him, following to the bird. Maybe if you could just talk to him, you'd be able to talk to him easier. You figure you'd try later at the base.

At the base, you walked up to Carter. He was going over something on a pda. You stood near him, going over how to start the conversation.

"Need something?" he asked.

Suddenly your mind went blank. You had forgotten what you were going to talk about. You needed to talk about something, and-

"Six?"

Idiot! Stop thinking! "So, how much have you seen of the Covenant?"

"A lot," he said. "They're the reason we lost our old Six." His brow is furrowed from the memories.

"Sorry," you say. _How lame,_ you think. _All I can say is "sorry?"_

"No, it's fine," Carter said. "Just a little busy here…"

"Do you need me to leave you alone?" you ask.

"... No," he said. He pushed the pda aside and looked you straight in the eyes. "Gonna stand there all day?"

You take a seat. He held off some of his work and even looked you in the eyes. Was this a typical commander thing? You've sure as hell never had one before, so you hadn't known what it was like.

"Why do you pause when I talk to you?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know…" you say. "I've never had a commander before. It's just…" _Just you're really ho_-

"Just what?"

"... Just I don't know what it feels like…" You just barely managed to say that without saying what you were thinking.

Then Carter gives the slightest hint of a smile. "You'll get used to it," he says, slapping you on the shoulder from across the table. Then he stands up. "I'll be right back." He leaves the table, entering the men's room.

You take your helmet off and sigh. It's going better than it had previously. You scratch the back of your neck, accidentally pulling one of your military-short blond hairs out.

You've had your shares of solo adventures. So has the UNSC. So they stuck you here with guys and only one girl.

Kat.

Your mind wanders to her. What if Carter likes her? What if they're _married_?

You must not have noticed that Carter returned. He pokes your arm. "Something got you upset?" he asks.

You look up, clearing your face of all emotions. All Spartans were trained to do that. One of the various things you were-

"What's with you and all your pauses?" Carter asked impatiently. You've done it again.

"Oh, sorry," you respond quickly. "I was just spacing out."

"You seem to do that a lot," he mutters.

His mood with you has been changing off and on. What if he hates you and regrets having you on the team? You decided you'd ask him if he-

"Nothing to talk about?" he asked. You'd ask him if that happened.

"... You don't…" you start reluctantly. "You don't… hate me… Do you?"

Carter frowns. "Now why would you think that I hate you?"

"The other day," you say, "and just now. It seems like you're frustrated with me."

"I'm not," he says. He goes back to looking at his pda, typing a report.

You sit there, thinking things over. Ten minutes later, and he's staring at your face again, watching you read invisible text. You don't notice it.

He crosses his arms and rests his head on one. It was a long day for him. He's still staring at your face.

A sigh from him and you look up. You wonder how long he'd been watching you.

He looks you in the eyes again with his own deep blue eyes. "I'm tired," he mutters to you.

"You want me to leave?" you say softly.

"You can if you want," he says, sitting up and stretching. "It was nice talking to you."

"Same to you," you say. You stand up and go to the door to go to your own room.

"See you tomorrow," you say before leaving.

You hop in your new bed. You know half of the truth from him. At least you think you do. Now you can rest better with your mind a little less busy.


	2. After Nightfall

A few weeks later, you had a mission to see what the Covenant were up to. You discovered an Anti Air Gun. The Covenant were preparing for a war.

After your mission with Jun, Carter slaps you on the back when you return.

"Nice job, both of you," he says.

"No problem, boss," Jun says. "Always will try to take them down."

Jun left the two of you. Carter still had his arm wrapped around your back.

He pulled you off towards his room. He locked the door, and you became a little excited. He wraps his arms around your torso, bringing you both closer together.

"Nice job out there," he mutters before pressing his lips against your own.

You were surprised at how quickly and smoothly he had done that. It took your breath away.

That became literal when he pushed you onto the bed. He was on top of you, kissing you madly. He was stroking your sides, trying to find the latch to your armor without moving his head away. Just as he found it, a voice was heard at the door along with a knock.

"There's something we need to talk about," Kat's voice said through the door. Carter swore under his breath, got off of you and moved toward the door. You were left there, trying to catch your breath.

He answered the door, then began talking to Kat about what to do the next day. There would be troops in Warthogs, Mongooses, Scorpions, Falcons and a few Pelicans. There would be a few frigates as well.

You were standing as Kat left. Carter turned back with a frustrated face, twisted with thought and planning.

"Do I-" you started, but he interrupted you. "You should leave," he said.

You hugged him before exiting. "Get some rest," you told him. You then went to your room.

As you laid in bed, you couldn't sleep. The lustful mood Carter had had quickly changed back to his typical commander mood and tone. It was as if he didn't want to see you then.

A couple hours later, when you had finally fallen asleep, you woke up to a knock on your door. You sat up groggily in your bed. You had left the door unlocked.

"Come in," you said, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You watched as the door opened and someone stepped in. A few seconds later you could see that it was Carter, and he wasn't wearing armor, but in jeans and a t-shirt that had the UNSC logo and emblem on it. He stood in the doorway still, although you had given him permission to enter.

"Gonna stand there all day?" you mimicked him from the day you had spoken to him.

He stepped out of the doorway, quietly shutting the door. He came over and sat down on the bed next to your legs.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he murmured. "I was busy planning for tomorrow. I often get frustrated when I think, and I didn't want you to see that." He wasn't looking up at your face at all. You curled up, hugging your armorless knees. That was out of habit.

"It's alright," you said. "I did that sometimes. I would often go around breaking things." You looked down at your hands. "At one point, I punched a tree for hours just from thinking. Now I can't feel my knuckles at all."

He took one of your hands away from your knees. He pressed it against his cheek. "You don't feel this?" he asked. You merely shook your head. He moved the hand and kissed it. Although you could barely see, you saw his eyes look into yours and repeat the question. You shook your head again.

"It was worth a try," he said, sighing. He still held your hand. He curled up onto you, resting his head on your knee.

You lie back, and Carter climbs up, placing his head on your chest. "I love you," he mutters.

You're slightly surprised by what he said. It may not mean anything because he's groggy, but then your mind wanders to earlier, and what may have happened if Kat hadn't come by.

After he doesn't say anything about the pause, you assume he's fallen asleep. You cover him with the blanket, then shut your eyes and soon fall asleep.


	3. Sword Base

**AN: Smut in this chapter. Sorry about whatever the fuck happened the first time I tried it. I honestly don't know what happened, all I did was copy and paste ._.**

You wake up the next day. Carter is sitting next to you, but he's in his armor. You sit up, yawning.

"Morning, sunshine," he says. He kisses you on the cheek. "Guess what's today."

"I know," you grumble. You stretch, then hit your head on his shoulder for a hug.

Carter ran his fingers through your hair. "Sleep okay?" he asked. You merely grunt. You stand, stretching some more. He watches your near-naked figure standing in front of him, his eyes wandering from place to place, limb to limb. You place your hands on your hips.

"Enjoying the view?" you ask smugly. He nods, still looking.

He stands as well, kissing your lips. His hands are placed at your sides, but one goes down and into your boxers. You feel your cheeks getting hot as his hand finds your manhood and gropes it, causing you to gasp.

"C-Carter," you stutter. "How much time do we have?"

"Not much," he says. "You need to get ready right now."

"Then stop stalling me," you say, scowling. You grab his arm and pull it out and away from your boxers. You readjust them, then get your armor on. You see Carter pouting for a second. Then he moves over to the door. "I'll see you out there," he says. He exits your room.

You sigh. Did you really just deny him?

You exit the room to join the rest of your team. You and Kat are going to attempt to take a Covenant relay and take out a Spire in a Warthog.

You join Kat in the Warthog, grabbing a grenade launcher as you do so. She drives off to join the bigger crowd of Warthogs on the field.

The drive is silent until she speaks up.

"I know what's going on with you two," she said.

"Who?" you ask.

"You and Carter," she says. "I'm not a big fan of it, but as long as it doesn't get in our way, I'd say good for you then."

"It won't," you mutter. "Just continue driving."

She continues driving, but glances at you every once in a while.

The two of you finally get to Sword Base, meeting with the rest of Noble Team. You all clear it out, then with the assistance of Jorge and Emile, you take out an enemy cruise ship. You and Jorge watch it fall.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Jorge says to you. "Almost like someone should take a picture. Nice work by the way."

"I ain't one to please," you respond. Not by you anyways.

"Five, Six, get down to the science wing," Carter says over the comm system. Speak of the devil. "Doctor Halsey wants a debrief and Command says we're all hers."

"Repeat," Jorge said. "It sounded like you said Halsey."

"I did," Carter said.

"Copy that. On our way," Jorge said, then cutting off communication to Carter. "Don't need Command to tell me. Been all hers half my life."

After Noble Team arrived back at their base, you went immediately to your room. You wondered if the Covenant would take over and glass Reach, just like they did to Harvest. You remembered the footage of the Innies and Spartans fighting against the Covenant. And they were fighting together. Maybe Reach can be different. Maybe Noble Team would be the heroes of Reach, and you and Carter would live happily ever after.

But "happily ever after"s are in fairy tales. Obviously this wasn't a fairy tale. So most likely you wouldn't survive, or Carter wouldn't, and Reach would be glassed. But you didn't want to be caught on that. You couldn't. Why?

Because Carter was behind you right now, breathing on your neck.

"Hi," you said, shivering a bit.

He only grunts, then rests his head on your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your waist. He stays like that for a few minutes, causing you to think he's fallen asleep. You turn slightly to test your theory. He doesn't react, then you pick him up bridal style and set him on your bed. You go to kiss him on the cheek, but he grabs the back of your head, kissing you on the lips. At first you make a slight noise of complaint due to the surprise, but then you get on top of him, kissing him back.

Both of you fumble with each other's armor, trying to take the other's armor off. He felt around at your waist, you tried for his chest armor. After a few minutes, you both had gotten each other's armor off. He pushes you over onto the bed so you're half on the bed but still standing, then moves behind you. He grabs at your groin, pumping it slowly. You moan, your back arching.

"Nh… Carter," you moan. You begin wondering whether you two should be doing this at this moment. Someone might need him, but at the same time you don't care.

He begins pumping faster your weeping and fully hardened length, then bends over you to kiss at your neck. You continue gasping and moaning and begin to claw at the bed sheets.

When you finally reach your peak, you nearly scream his name. You're shaking from the pleasure, and you feel his chuckling breath on your neck.

"Can't get enough?" he mutters. You only let out a low moan.

Carter moves back and off of you. You look back, then squirm onto the bed so that you're on your back, and he climbs on top once more. He kisses your chin, then your mouth. You look down and note, with a little jealousy, that he's slightly larger than you. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him, your tongue exploring his mouth and touching his own. He makes a small moan and licks your tongue in return.

"Are you ready?" he asks in a hushed tone, looking into your eyes. You give a small nod. He reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand (how did that get there?) and coats his fingers with the lube. He then inserts two fingers into your shaft, scissoring them experimentally. You barely moan into his mouth as he kisses you again.

"Stop teasing," you say when the kiss is broken. He removes his fingers then coats and inserts his own erection. You moan a little louder, moving your hands to his back, tightening around him. He moans and casually pulls in and out of you, still kissing you. As he speeds up, he reaches a spot that feels good, and causes you to cry out in pleasure, your eyes rolling. Your cock is fully hard again and Carter grabs at it, pumping it again, hard and fast.

"Carter! Mmh! I'm gonna- nnh!" you cry.

"Do it," he moans. As he says that, you come again, crying out. He then thrusts in deep and comes into you, moaning loudly as he does so. He pulls out of you, plopping onto the bed on his back beside you, breathing heavily.

"How was that?" he asks you, turning to look at you.

"Fantastic," you breathe, panting as well.

When your breath is recovered, you get under the covers of the bed, Carter following suit. You curl up into him, wanting his warmth around you. He wraps his arms around you and kisses you on the forehead.

"Night, babe," he murmurs softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," you say. You fall asleep in his comfort, sleeping soundly.


End file.
